mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ann Lee
Ann Lee, is the female member of the Monster Fighters as well as their pilot. Ann Lee met Dr. Rodney when he was looking for a suitable pilot brave enough to fly into the Monster Realms, and was described as waiting in the air hanger for him. Background After coming back from a trip from an unknown location, Ann heard from a friend that someone was looking for a pilot brave enough to fly him to the Monster Realms. Without any doubt she went looking for this man but was unable to find him. Instead she went to her airplane to prepare for another flight but noticed someone looking at her plane. She confronted the man and he told her his name and said to her that he wanted her to bring him to the Monster Realm. Which she happily accepted. Some time later the two were joined by Jack McHammer, Frank Rock and Major Quinton Steele and went to the Monster Realm. Physical Appearance Ann wears sand blue pants with a clove of garlic and wooden stakes hanging from her brown belt. Ann's typically wears a white shirt with a red and white bodice and a silver necklace. She has white arms with yellow hands. Ann has red hair, like Noa Doc, but unlike her, has an arrow going through it. Personality Ann Lee is very brave as she flew to the Monster Realms without much trouble and hesitation. She also fought the local monsters without fear despite their frightening appearance, remaining calm through most encounters. Her confidence allowed her to fight against these supernatural creatures without backing down. In the beginning Ann Lee was rather oblivious towards Frank's feelings towards her. When Frank later saved her from the Mummy and Swamp Creature she realized he loved her. From that point her feelings towards him blossomed as well over time. Ann Lee also likes a challenge as she went along with Rodney Doc to the dangerous Monster Realms without any doubts. She also took on the challenge of combating The Minions despite being an ordinary human with only her archery and martial arts skills. Ann Lee's hobbies include turning household items into weapons, participating in martial arts and crafts. Aside from these hobbies, she also enjoys practicing archery and piloting air-vehicles. Abilities Expert Archery: Ann Lee is an expert in wielding a crossbow as well as other regular or recurve bows. She is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and precisely hit small targets from great distances. She is also equally proficient in combining her bow skills with close-range combat allowing her to seamlessly shift between melee fighting and shooting. Peak Human Accuracy: Ann Lee has accuracy at the highest limits of human efficiency. She can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. According to herself, she can hit any target even if it's moving with no effort. Skilled Acrobatics: Ann Lee can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training. She is able to do all kinds of gymnastic flips and somersaults very easily. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Peak Human Reflexes: Ann Lee has advanced reactions more enhanced than regular humans. She can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks and perform amazing physically defensive feats. She also demonstrated the skill to catch Swamp Creature's thrown spear with no effort and throw it back skillfully. Expert Martial Arts: Due to her traveling and flying around the world, Ann Lee has acquired various martial arts skills taught from various people. She is incredible skilled in Karate, Judo and also Kung Fu. In combat she utilizes punches, kicks, acrobatic moves, weapons as well as elbow and knee strikes. She can also throw or takedown an opponent to the ground. She used all of her martial arts skills with her bowmanship to combat The Minions very effectively. Piloting Intuition: Ann Lee can pilot air-vehicles like airplanes and helicopters with ease. She is considered to be one of the greatest pilots of all time. Weapon Improvisation: Ann Lee can use improvised weapons to battle opponents quite effectively. She can pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them for effective offensive purposes. Equipment Crossbow: Ann Lee wields a special made crossbow and can use it very efficiently in combat. She also possesses various customized arrows for a variety of situations. Trivia *Ann Lee is the fourth female member known. With Noa Doc first, Catherine Doc second and Vampyre Bride third. *Ann Lee and Frank Rock are the only Monster Fighters who don't have a robotic enhancement. *Ann Lee stated that she dislikes guns and prefers archery because she sees it more as an art. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters